ABSL-3 Animal Holding Facilities (CDHS at Richmond). RCE investigators will have access to the ABSL-3 facility for small animal experiments on an as needed basis. Access and experimental manipulations will be coordinated through the Scientific Core for Animal Modeling at UC Davis. The CDHS's AAALAC-accredited animal care and use program supplies animal care, breeding, procurement, space, equipment, and personnel resources for the use of animals in the identification of human disease producing agents, in the production of in vitro diagnostic reagents, and for research supporting development of clinical applications of diagnostic testing. The program has a new 20,000 GSF general use facility at the Department's new Richmond Laboratories Campus. This facility was constructed according the recommendations contained in the NRC Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals and the CDC/NIH guide for Biosafety in Microbiological and Biomedical Laboratories. It is a stand-alone building separated from the laboratories by an enclosed connecting corridor. Access to the facility is controlled by card key reader and video surveillance is provided to the central security desk via internal and external video cameras.